Sentimiento Repentino
by Fokiita
Summary: Gabriella y Taylor estan planeando una fiesta... Pero durante la preparacion van pasando cosas que ni ellas se imaginan. [Rayella] [Tropay].
1. Chapter 1

Un martes en la casa de Gabriella, Taylor y ella estaban organizando una fiesta…

Taylor: - Entonces… esto seria el Sábado… peroo, éste sabadoo…

Gaby: - Sii, espero que vengan todos…

Tay : - Y… a quienes vas a invitar? Me imagino que…

Gaby : - jeje… A Ryan, Troy, Sharpay y a Chad estoy segura de que los invito. Y, q te parece si invitamos a toda la escuela?

Tay: - peroo… donde va a hacer?

Gaby : - En la mancion de mi tio…

Tay: - Mansión!!?

Gaby: - No te sorprendas… mi tio es el jefe de Coca-Cola's Company

Tay:- Wo0o0W!!-

Gaby:- Las bebidas y la comida me dijo mi tio que el las compraba él… y q nosotras elegíamos le decoración del lugar.

Tay: - Pero… mira q yo no levanto ni un mueble!

Gaby: - No! Igual nosotras no vamos a levantar los muebles! Lo van a hacer los mayordomos de mi tio! Nosotras les damos las ordenes!

Tay: - Grande tu tio! – Se empiesa a reir – No puedo imaginar la cara de los Evans cuando vean la mancion de tu tio!

Las dos amigas se empiezan a reir juntas.

-------Al Otro Dia-------

- Gabriella!! – Se escucha gritar a Troy

Gaby: - Q pasa?

Troy: - Al final haces lo de tu fiesta?

Gaby: - Como te enteraste?

Troy: - Taylor me conto

Gaby: - Uy! Q chica! Parece que no sabe guardar secretos!

Troy se empieza a reir.

Gaby: - Q te causa tanta gracia?

Troy: - Su linda amistad! Cuanto se quieren!

Gabriella se empieza a reir.

En ese momento llegan los hermanos Evans

Sharpay y Ryan salen hablando sobre que le van a dar a la señorita Darbus, ya que Ryan y Sharpay eran muy chupamedias.

-------Sonó El Timbre Y Se Fueron A Sus Respectivas Aulas-------

Taylor y Gabriella estaban muy entusiasmadas por lo de la fiesta

En ese momento Gabriella iva caminando por el pasillo cuando se choca con Ryan

Ryan no tenia idea de que la chica con que se habia chocado era con Gabriella

Ryan (con los ojos serrados): - Sos siega o te haces? Anda al oculista puta!

Gabriella se queda muda al ver el comportamiento de Ryan

En ese momento Ryan abre los ojos y se da cuenta de q era Gabriella. Tenia ganas de ahorcarse, y pensaba q capas Gabriella no le hablaria nunca mas.

Gaby: - Ryan, me sorprende tu comportamiento

Ryan: - Perdon Gabri… ella… No sabia que eras vos

Gaby: - No! Nada de perdones! Te odio Mr. Evans!

Y se va corriendo a llorar al baño.

Ryan piensa: No! Soy un pelotudo total! Como le voy a decir eso a mi amada? Me siento miserable! Nunca me lo perdonara!

-------Suena El Timbre De Salida-------

Ryan y Sharpay se van en su limosina, Ryan lamentandose por lo que le dijo a Gabriella, y Sharpay pensando en lo guapo que esta Troy.

Taylor y Gabriella charlan sobre la fiesta, mientras que Troy soporta los comentarios de Chad.

---

Hola! Weno…. Ojala que les alla gustado mi primer fic! Si hay alguna falta de ortografía no me culpen! Genio! Chau gente!

Besitossh.


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguente, el dia era perfecto, el sol no paraba de brillar.

Taylor y Gabriella no paraban de pensar en lo divertido que iva a estar la fiesta.

Suena el timbre, clase con Darbus.

Entran y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares, Taylor y Gabriella empiezan a charlar sobre su fiesta.

Tay: - Yo ago las invitaciones!

Gaby: - No! Las hacemios las dos!

Tay: - Buenoo… tenes razon… si son para todo el colegio… ya se! Vos haces la mitad y yo la otra!

Gaby: - Me parece estupendo… Pero… cuantos chicos y chicas son?

Tay: - Uhh! Mmm… no tengo la mas palida idea!

Gaby: - Me imagino que no me haras contar a todos los chicos!

Tay: - No lo habia pensado… pero me parece bien!

Gabriella la mira con cara rara.

Tay: - Hay gorda! Era un chistecito!

Gabriella se empieza a reir en falso

Gaby: - Bueno, quedamos asi?

Tay: - Si, pero me parece que hay que pedirle al director una lista con todos los estudiantes.

Gaby: - Ok! Me parece perfecto!

En ese momento entran los Evans, Sharpay entra con un presente en la mano junto con una tarjeta que dice : " Para Darbus, De Sharpay Evans "

Chad anuncia: - Llego la chupamedias!

Sharpay lo mira y le dice: - Pudrete gusano! – Se sienta en su lugar y espera ansiosa a Darbus, pero se da cuenta que Troy no habia llegado, eso la entristecio un poco.

Jason le dice a Chad: - Deseguro que es maquillaje y una chalina rosada.

Chad: - No creo, tendria que ser otra cosa… eso se lo regalo la semana pasada.

Luego de Sharpay entra Ryan, quien mira a Gabriella y ella a el, pero ella le responde con un gesto no muy agradable, como si la chica lo dara por muerto.

Entonces la Sra. Darbus entra al salon.

Sharpay va entusiasmada a darle su presente, y Darbus lo recibe con mucho afecto y le dice que la tendra encuenta para el proximo musical, y que capaz haga un solo. Sharpy alegrada se sienta y se lo cuenta a su hermano.

Mientras Darbus hablaba de lo importante que es el teatro, entra el director.

- Chicos, hoy me llego una no muy agradable noticia. Troy se encuentra en el hospital, esta mal herido, pero los medicos dicen que se va a recuperar. No se preocupen. Y disculpen las molestias.

Sharpay queda en shock, no lo podia creer. Su romeo estaba sufriendo, lo tenia que ir a ver!

Suena el timbre de recreo y Sharpay se fuga del colegio. Nadie se dio cuenta, menos Ryan, que le pregunta.

- Hermana! Donde vas?

Sharpay: - A ver como esta Troy!

Ryan ve como su hermana corre, era la primera vez que la veía correr tan rapido.

Mientras caminaba, Ryan se crusa con Gabriella.

Ryan: - Gabriella… -

No escucha respuestas.

- Gabriella – Grita un poco mas fuerte.

Gabriella se detiene y lo mira.

- Que quieres – lo dice en un tono seco

Ryan: - Emm… Quiero que…

Gaby: - Dale! Escupelo ya! No tengo todo el dia!

Ryan, diciendo lo primero que le llego a la mente: - Si… me puedes ayudar en una tarea que no entiendo mucho… es de matemática… y pensé que tu me podrias ayudar.

Gaby: - Bueno esta bien. Te veo hoy a la tarde, pero no me voy a poder quedar mucho tiempo, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer.

Ryan: - Ok

Gabriella se va con una pequeña sonrisa, pero con ese recuerdo imborrable de la otra vez.

A Ryan se le habia dibujado una sonrisa bien grande, estaba muy entusiasmado, pero por otra parte, se preguntaba como le estaria llendo a su hermana y en lo difíciles que son las mujeres.

-------En El Hospital-------

Sharpay entra apurada, casi se lleva puesta a un señor en silla de ruedas.

En ese momento ve al padre de Troy, que bajaba las escaleras muy triste.

Sharpay se esconde detrás de una columna para que no la viera.

Sube las escaleras y ve a la madre de Troy, por suerte Sharpay no se tubo que esconder esta vez, ya que la madre de Troy no la conocia. Ve que salia de una habitación, la 102. Entra muy desapercibida. Para su alegria lo vio a Troy, con un monton de vendas en sus pies y brazos.

- Pero que le habra pasado!- Piensa Sharpay – Pobrecitoo! – Y le da un abrazo.

Troy no reacciona, estaba dormido.

Entones Sharpay escucha que alguien estaba apunto de entrar, y se esconde detrás de la puerta. Eran Chad y Jason.

Sharpay sale corriendo, para su suerte no la abian visto.

Cuando sale del hospital ve a su hermano en la puerta.

Ryan:- Sabia que estabas aquí!

Sharpay: - Como te lo agradesco! No se que aria sin un hermanito tan lindo y bueno como voz! – Y se rie.

Ryan: - Que vas a hacer hoy a la tarde?

Sharpy: - Mmm… Me voy con Darbus y Kelsy a ensayar mi solo! – miente, enrealidad queria ver a Troy nuevamente.

Ry: - Te felicito!

Ryan se entusiasmo al saber que cuando llegara Gabriella a su casa ivan a estar solos sin que nadie los molestara. Pensaba lo lindo que seria estar a solas con una "maestra" tan linda como Gabriella (pero no se imagina nada raro ni fuera de lo comun!! No piensen mall!).

Continuaa!

----

Hola gente! No me culpen si lo hice muy cortito! Pero un poko mas largo q el primero es!

Pero igual me imagino que voy a hacer muxos capss!

Besoss!


	3. Chapter 3

Los Evans llegaron a su casa.

Ryan estaba buscando sus libros de matemáticas, mientras que Sharpay miraba la tele.

Pasado un tiempo Ryan empezó a limpiar la casa y su hermana se había cambiado de ropa y se fue directo al hospital.

Ryan tardo un poco pero lo logro, termino de arreglar y limpiar, todo le había quedado muy lindo.

En ese momento llega Gabriella.

Suena el timbre.

Ryan se puso nervioso, le temblaban las manos. Pero intento calmarse.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Gabriella.

Ry: - Hola - le dice en un tono nervioso.

Gaby: - Hola… - Entra a la casa – Muy linda tu casa… - Se lo dice mirando los alrededores de la casa.

Ry: - Graciass - En su interior estaba feliz, quería saltar de la alegría. Pero tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara y no lograr reconciliarse con Gabriella.

Gabriella: - Empezamos? - saca unos cuantos cuadernos y los coloca arriba de una mesa.

Ry: - Bueno - Abre su mochila, que estaba en la misma mesa en donde Gabriella puso sus cuadernos, y saca un libro de matematicas de color azul.

Los dos se sientan.

Gaby: - Buenoo… que era lo que no entendiass?

Ry: - Esto - Ojea su libro y le señala unos cálculos con ecuaciones

Gabriella los mira pensativa mente: - Son fáciles, no son tan difíciles de entender -

Ry: - Pero… Osea, yo los entiendo, pero siempre los ago mal -

Gaby: - Bueno, voy a tratar de ayudarte, pero como son muchos, y ademas son largos, vas a tener que pensar mucho -

Ry: - Por que voy YO a tener que pensar? -

Gaby: - Por que VOS queres aprender… no yo… -

Ryan se queda callado y empieza a hacer un calculo.

Gaby: - Para! -

Ryan para de escribir.

Gaby: - Empesaste mal… -

Ryan: - Como? -

Gaby: - Por que a mi nadie me enseño que la raiz cubica de 343 sea 6… yo siempre pense q era siete…

Ryan: - Gracias -

Gaby: - De nada -

Todo estaba en silencio.

Gaby: - Puedo ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua? -

Ry: - Si claro… La cocina esta alli al final del pasillo – y se lo señala.

La muchacha va caminando por el pasillo, observa un monton de cuadros y fotos.

Ryan termino de hacer tres calculos. Y los habia rebisado tres veces antes de mostrarselos.

- Gabriella! - Grita Ryan, tratando de llamar a Gabriella.

Pero como nadie respondio se fue a la cocina a buscarla.

Cuando Ryan llego a la cocina la vio a Gabriella con una botella en la mano, que, para su sorpresa, no era agua.

Ry: - Gabriella… te sientes bien? Me escuchas? Reacciona! – El muchacho se pone nervioso al ver que lo que Gabriella había tomado, no era agua, sino cerveza.

Gabriella lo mira.

- Hola Ryan… Que tal? Glup! -

- Uhh, no ahora que ago! – Piensa Ryan – Esta borracha! –

Entonces Gabriella abraza a Ryan.

Gaby: - Ay Ryan! Pero que chico tan lindo! Glup! –

Ryan se asusta y la carga a Gabriella en sus brazos y la lleva al living, donde Gabriella estaba ayudando a Ryan a hacer su tarea, y la coloca arriba de un sillon blanco con un monton de almuadones.

Ryan se vuelve a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua.

Cuando vuelve con el vaso la ve a Gabriella sentada en el sillon. Ryan deja el vaso arriba de la mesa y se sienta al lado de Gabriella.

- Gabriella… - Le dice Ryan

Gabriella lo mira fijo a los ojos. Lo agarra de los hombros y le da un beso en la boca.

Ryan queda paralisado, pero se da cuanta de que Gabriella no sabia lo que hacia, que solo lo besaba porque estaba inconsciente, entonces la aparta de el.

Ry: - Gabriella -

Gaby: - Que Ryan… -

El muchacho estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Gabriella lo interrumpe con otro beso.

Ryan la aparte nuevamente

- ¡¡ Basta Gabriella, se que tu no me amas!! -

Gaby: - Ryan… yo te amo… Glup!... Siempre te ame! -

- No!! Es mentira!! Solo lo dices porque chupaste de mass!! -

Gab: - Ry… Yo te amoo… Glup!... -

Ry: - No mientas Gabriella!! -

- Mierda!! Te amo!! – Le dice Gabriella muy enojada. Esta se lansa arriba de el y le da un **tremendo** beso.

Ryan desesperado, no logra quitar a Gabriella.

Por otra parte…

Sharpay llega al hospital muy cansada, ya que le queda muy lejos de su casa.

Entra y se encuentra con una señora.

- Hola jovencita… que haces por aquí? – Era una señora de mayor edad, de pelo castaño y ojos café claros, que estaba sentada en una silla q se veía muy vieja distinta a todas las demás.

- Vine a ver un paciente - Le dice Sharpay

- Es un familiar tuyo? - Le pregunta

Sharpay se sienta a su lado en otra silla.

- No, en realidad es un amigo - Le dice Sharpay.

- En que sala se encuentra? - Le pregunta la señora

- En la 102 - Le contesta Sharpay

La señora le pregunta: - Te molesta si te acompaño? -

- No, para nada -

Las dos se levantan de su silla y empiezan a subir las escaleras.

Shapay: - Como es su nombre? -

- Isabella - Le contesta - El suyo?

- Sharpay -

Isabella: - Que lindo nombre… -

- Gracias - le responde Sharpay

- Dime una cosa…- Le dice Isabella – Tu amigo de la sala 102, te gusta verdad? –

Sharpay se quedo muda.

Ya habian terminado de subir las escaleras y empezaron a caminar por un pasillo.

- La verdad si… y me gusta mucho… -

Se pone colorada.

Isabella: - Ya se lo has dicho? -

Sharp: - No… no creo que el sienta lo mismo por mi -

Isabella: - Te combiene desirselo… no creo que quieras que te pase lo que me paso a mi… -

Sharp: - Q le pasoo? -

Estaban delante de la habitación 102, pero no entraron, se quedaron allí.

Isabella: - Yo era joven, tenia la misma edad que tu masomenos cuando me paso… Me gustaba un muchacho… Stephen Dufft era muy lindo, todas las chicas querían salir con el, así que me imaginaba que no querría estar con migo… un día le dije que lo amaba y el me dijo que el también me amaba… ese dia fue el mas lindo… pero no duro mucho… mas tarde me entere que lo habia atropellado un tren… y que estaba muerto… en ese momento me agarro la desesperación y me suicidé dejando que me atropellara un auto…

Sharpay se quedo muda… pero después le agarro una duda…

- Pero… no era que se había suicidado? Ud. Esta viva! -

Isabella: - No mi niña… yo estoy muerta… - En ese momento se aleja de Shapay – Te deseo mucha suerte con tu amigo! –

- Gracias… - Sharpay queda en shock al ver a Isabella desaparecer

Confundida, Sharpay entra a la habitacion. Lo ve a Troy, que estaba mirando el techo sin hacer nada.

- Hola - le dice

- Hola Sharpay – Le contesta.

Sharp: - Que te pasoo? –

Troy: - Es que… me habia despertado de muy mal humor, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela, entonces sali de mi casa discutiendo con mi papa… cruce la calle y me senté en la vereda… pero un auto no me vio y me llevo puesto… por suerte andaba medio despacio, parece que quería estacionar en ese lugar -

Sharpay le da un abrazo a Troy.

- Ojala que te mejores -

- Gracias - le respondeTroy

Sharpay tenia ganas de decirle lo que sentía, pero no se animaba. – No quiero que me pase lo que le paso a Isabella – Piensa Sharpay y le sale una lágrima.

- Que pasa? -

- No nada… -

La habitación queda en total silencio. Troy se queda dormido y Sharpay se lo queda mirando.

Continuaa!

------

Espero que les aya gustadoo! Perdon por tardar tantoo! Es que tuve un problemaa! Pero ya esta todo bienn!

La parte de Sharpay es muy Secto Sentido, noo?

Bueno me despidoo

Besitossh!

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Flash Back:**

_Sharpay tenia ganas de decirle lo que sentía, pero no se animaba. – No quiero que me pase lo que le paso a Isabella – Piensa Sharpay y le sale una lágrima._

_- Que pasa? – Le pregunta Troy con curiosidad._

_- No nada… - _

_La habitación queda en total silencio. Troy se queda dormido y Sharpay se lo queda mirando. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Pasado unos minutos, desde afuera de la habitación, se escuchan pasos.

- Ahh! – Se asustra Shapay al escuchalos

En ese momento se abre la puerta. Eran un par de doctores.

- Tú no deberías estar aquí – Le dice uno de ellos

Sharpay se los queda mirando fijo, tenia la mente nula.

- Vete, por favor – Le dice el otro en voz baja para no despertar al paciente dormido.

- NO – les dice sharpay con un tono alto – no me ire de aquí –

- Sí, usted se debe ir ahora, necesitamos darles sus medicamentos al paciente - Le dice uno de los doctores.

- No!, no me ire salgan ustedes! – Grita Sharpay – Nunca me alejaran de el! –

Al escuchar los gritos viene una enfermera – Porque tanto escándalo? –

- Es que esta señorita no quiere irse de aquí – Le contesta un doctor – Me trae el… - y le ase un gesto con las manos y la enfermera se va.

Los doctores agarran a Sharpay de los brazos. Entonces, la muchacha le muerde el brazo derecho a uno de los doctores, queria que la dejaran en paz. Con el brazo liberado agarra una pinza que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la lanza en dirección a la cara del otro doctor que le sostenía el brazo restante izquierdo.

- Sicópata! – Le grita el doctor tratando de agarrarla a Sharpay nuevamente.

- Déjenme en paz! – Grita Sharpay – No me ireee!! –

Entonces llega la enfermara con un **liquido tranquilizante**.

- NO!! – Grita Sharpay

En ese momento la agarran los doctores con todas sus fuerzas y la enfermera le inyecta **el suero**.

Sharpay queda inconciente y cae al suelo.

El par de doctores la llevan afuera del hospital y la dejan al lado de la puerta de entrada totalmente dormida.

Volviendo a la casa de los Evans.

**Flash Back**

_Ry: - No mientas Gabriella!! -_

_- Mierda!! Te amo!! – Le dice Gabriella muy enojada. Esta se lansa arriba de el y le da un **tremendo** beso._

_Ryan desesperado, no logra quitar a Gabriella._

**Fin del Falsh Back**

Gabriella, después de tantos besos, se queda dormida ensima de Ryan, que, pobresito, no lograba quitarla de encima suyo a la Gabriella emborrachada. Trataba y trataba pero no lograba que se quitara de encima suyo.

Entonces suena el celular de Gabriella. Se despierta y, media dormida, lo atiende.

- Hola?? – Pregunta Gabriella que se habia levantado dejandolo a Ryan libre.

- Gaby! Cuando vienes?- Era Taylor que le hablaba muy apurada – Asi nunca vamos a terminar las tarjetas! Encima faltan dos dias! –

- Que hay en dos dias?? – Pregunta Gaby como si no tuviera la menor idea de lo que le estaba preguntando.

- Tierra llamando a Gabriella! LA FIESTA!! –

En ese momento a Gabriella se despierta completamente.

- Ahora voi – y corta.

Con la mano en la cabeza dice – Donde estoy? –

- En mi casa – dice Ryan, que estaba acostado en el sillon todo despeinado y con la camisa semi-desabrochada.

- Que ago aquí?... No recuerdo nada! –

- Viniste a ayudarme con mi tarea… pero después me parace que ocurrio algo que no esperaba… -

Gabriella, asustada, corre al baño y se mira en el espejo.

- AHH!! - Grita – No!! Para… Que hicimos? – Lo dice tratando de tomar un poco de calma al ver que ella estaba despeinada y con la ropa un poco desarreglada.

Ryan se queda mudo, no sabia que contestarle.

- Gabriella… - Le dice Ryan asercandoce un poco a ella.

- No te acerques! – Le dice a Ryan

Se va corriendo del baño agarra sus cosas se peina un poco y se arregla la ropa.

- PERVERTIDO! – Le grita a Ryan.

- Yo!! Perdón, pero pervertido no soy. Ademas tu te emborrachaste y te lanzaste arriba mio! –

- Pero tu me obligaste! –

- QUEE!! – Le dice sorprendido

- Tu me obligaste! Lo recuerdo muy bien! –

- Mentira!! Ademas, no hicimos nada raro! –

- Mas te vale… Pervertido!-

- Para de llamarme asi que no lo soy! –

- Si tu lo eres! TE ODIO!! Eres lo peor que e visto en toda mi vida! –

Y sale de la casa dirigiéndose a la de Taylor con su mochila y libros.

- No! Mierdaa! Sigo peliado con Gabriella! Encima me odia mas todavía! – Se dice Ryan a si mismo. Y corre derecho a su habitación y se acuesta en la cama tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Pero no lo lograba.

Prendio la radio, pero eso volvió la situación peor.

**_When you left I lose a part o f me_**

**_This is so hard to believe_**

_**Come back baby please**_

'_**Cause we belonge together**_

Le empiezan a salir unas pocas lagrimas de sus **hermosos ojitos** ( XD ). En ese momento de tristeza escucha que alguien había entrado a la casa. Sale de la su habitación para ver quien era. Era su hermana, que, al verla con toda la ropa sucia, le pregunta – Shapay! Pero… Que te pasoo? –

- Te cuento – Y le empieza a contar todo lo que le sucedió, pero menos la historia de Isabella, tenia miedo de que pensara que era una loca.

- Te encuentras mejor? – Le pregunta con preocupación su hermano al escuchar lo sucedido

- Si… Puff! Encima tuve un largo camino y estoy agotadísima! Estoy segura de que ahora no me dejaran entrar mas a ese hospital… no lo vere a Troy! – y le sale una lagrima.

- No te preocupes, que lo veras – Le pone su mano en el hombro – Deseguro que si vamos los dos o vas con Gabriella, Taylor o Kelsi a visitarlo te dejarán -

- Hay hermanito como te quiero! Nose que haria sin vos! – y lo abraza.

- Por lo menos ella no esta sufriendo como yo – Piensa Ryan.

Continuaráá!

-----

Espero que les aya gustado.

La canción que escucha Ryan por la radio es de Mariah Carey – We belonge together, me encanta esa canción y pensé que era apropiada para ese momento, Je!

Buenoo… besitoss a todos! Los quiero!

Muakkss Amorosos! D


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella, pensando – Que habré echo con Ryan! Y si estoy embarazada! No Gaby! Nada que ver… Pero… ¿Lo amo a Ryan? No! Imposible! Yo amo Troy… Pero no lo voy a visitar al hospital, y es como que mucho no me preocupa… por quee? –

En ese momento llega a la casa de Taylor. Gabriella toca la puerta – Toc! Toc! – Y le abre Taylor.

Sin saludar, Taylor le dice a Gaby – Ya termine las invitaciones… y sin tí –

Perdóname! Por favor! Te juro que yo mañana las reparto sola! – Le dice Gaby a Taylor

- Esta bien, te perdono – Gabriella la abraza – Pero me prometes q ahora tú pones los nombres de los invitados. Toma. Aquí esta la lista de todos los muchachos y muchachas de la esuela – Y le entrega tres cajas con invitaciones y, también, una lista con todos los jóvenes de la escuela – Hasta mañana – Y sierra la puerta.

Gabriella queda sorprendida. Tuvo que irse a su casa en un taxi, ya que era imposible que camine a su casa con tres cajas muy pesadas, una lista interminable y sus libros de matemática.

Cuando llego a su casa, fue directo a su habitación y empezó con las tarjetas. Se organizó muy bien y termino antes de lo que ella esperaba. Eran las 11:45 pm. Y le faltaban solo las invitaciones para su curso.

- Bueno… Esta para Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Jason, Taylor… bah! Pero ella ya esta invitada… mmm… no importa le ago una igual! Je! -

Termino de escribir todas las invitaciones, pero se dio cuenta de que habia una que le faltaba – Quien me falta invitar? – Se pone pensativa, pero al segundo se da cuenta de que la persona que se habia olvidado invitar era… - RYAN!!... Que ago? Lo invito o no? No lo deberia invitar, pero siento que el es la persona con quien me gustaria pasar el resto de mi vida… que ago? –

De repente se abre la puerta de su habitación – Gabriella... Estas dormida? –

- No mama, ahora me duermo, en unos pocos segundos me duermo -

- Pero hija… son las 12:30! Cuando te vas a acostar?... Bueno me voy porque yo si tengo sueño… Buenas noches – Sierra la puerta y se va.

- Las 12:30! Tanto tiempo estuve pensando en Ryan! – Se dice a si misma – Mejor me duermo…- Empieza a poner todas las tarjeta en las cajas. Cuando termino de colocarlas vio que habia una tirada en el suelo, tenia un nombre grabado _Ryan_, entonces empezó a preguntarse devuelta – Lo invito a Ryan? – Eso la tenia perturbada.

Al dia siguiente…

- Taylor!! – Grita Gabriella.

- Que pasaa? – Taylor estaba abrazando a Chad.

- Uy! Disculpen… interrumpoo? –

- Noo… no pasa nada… ve Taylor, la amistad te llama – Chad se va y le guiña un ojo a Taylor.

- terminaste las invitaciones?? – Le dice Taylor muy emocionada.

- Si si, aquí estan – Y le muestra las tres cajas – No tienes la menor idea del trabajo que me llevó traerlas a la escuela –

- Je! – Se rie Taylor

Taylor y Gabriella empiezan a repartir las invitaciones a todos los chicos de la escuela. Supuestamente Gabriella tenia que repartir las invitaciones ella sola, pero Taylor penso que no iva a terminar nunca, asi que decidio ayudarla.

En ese momento llegan los hermanos Evans. Ryan estaba consolando a Sharpay, ya que estaba muy angustiada por el tema de Troy. Mientras salen del auto Sharpay se seca una lágrima.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien – Le dice Ryan acariciándole el cabello.

- Gracias Ryan… Te quiero muchoo… - Y lo abraza

Sharpay la ve a Kelsi, entonces se despide de su hermano y se va a hablar con ella.

Entonces, Ryan empieza a caminar por el pasillo. De repente se cruza con Gabriella. Los dos se miran fijos. Gabriella estaba a punto de darle la invitación. Pero no se animo a dársela y siguió su camino.

A Ryan le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que Gabriella no quisiera hablarle, pero trataba de pensar en positivo.

Taylor iba muy entusiasmada entregando las invitaciones a todos, pero a Gabriella no le iba muy bien, se arrepentía no haberlo invitado a Ryan, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que era un pervertido y lo odiaba. En ese momento se cruza con Sharpay – Sharpyy! –

- Quee pasa? – Le contesta Sharpay a Gabriella que estaba hablando con Kelsi.

- Te invito a mi fiesta, es mañana. Toma – Le da la invitacion – En esta tarjeta dice el lugar y la hora –

- Ok! Gracias por invitarme!... Una pregunta … - Se le ocurrio una idea – Va a ir Troy? –

- Si si, pero tengo que ir hasta el hospital… quieres acompañarme? –

- Si! Con mucho gusto! – Sharpay se puso muy contenta.

- Bueno Sharpay, tengo que seguir repartiendo las invitaciones… nos vemos, chauu! –

- chauu! – Le contesta Sharpay.

- Ah! Kelsi?? – Le pregunta Gabriella a Kelsi

- Que pasaa Gaby? –

- Taylor te dio la invitación, no?

- Sisi, me dio una… Mira – Y le muestra la invitación.

- Ok! Ahora si me voy – Y se va corriendo.

Suena el timbre…

- Puff! Terminamos Tay! – Dice con mucho alibio Gabriella

- Si!! Que bienn! –

- Bueno… nos vemos mañana –

Las dos amigas se despiden

- Bueno… ahora… donde esta Sharpay?- Piensa Gabriella.

Entonces, Gabriella ve salir a Sharpay… pero con Ryan. Una parte de ella estaba feliz, pero la otra parte estaba confundida.

- Vamos? – Le pregunta Sharpay a Gabriella – Ah! Me olvidaba… - Lo mira a Ryan – Hoy me voy con Gabriella a ver a Troy, así que te iras solo a casa… sii? -

- Esta bien, me parece bien… Bueno me voy y las dejo solas, chau – Ryan se va, no paraba de pensar en Gabriella. Las vio alejarse a las dos, no podía apartar la vista de Gabriella – Me siento totalmente loco – Se dice a si mismo, estaba muy desilusionado.

Continuaa!

----


	6. Chapter 6

Camino hacia el hospital…

- Oye Gaby… -

- Que pasa Sharpy? –

- Te sigue gustando Troy? –

- No se tengo duda… -

- Como? –

- Es que no estoy segura, creo que me gusta otro… -

- Otro!? – Sharpay se pone muy feliz al saber que a su amiga no le gustaba Troy, pero tenia una gran duda – Quien? –

- Nose si contarte… -

- Vamos Gaby, soy tu mejor amiga, además no se lo contare a nadie… -

- Igual nose si me gusta… porque han pasado cosas que mucho no me gustaron, situaciones muy raras –

- Wo0oW –

- Je! –

- Como _situaciones raras_? –

- Nose como explicarlas… -

- Bueno… eso es asunto tuyo y de tu corazón… mejor no me meto… pero eso si… quien te gusta?! –

Gabriella la mira a los ojos a Sharpay y le dice – Ryan – con una voz muy tímida.

- RYAN!! – grita Sharpay

- Shh! No grites tan fuerte –

- Uy! Perdon –

Llegaron al hospital.

Sharpay se dio cuenta de que estaba la enfermera de la otra vez y uno de los doctores. Pero siguió el consejo de su hermano _Si vas con alguien no te echaran y asi podras ver a Troy_.

Pasaron la escalera y el pasillo. Sharpay no paraba de burlar a Gabriella con su hermano.

- Uy Sharpay ya basta! - Le dice Gabriella en un tono bajo

- Buenoo… es que es muy divertido! – Y le sonrie.

Llegaron a la habitación 102. Entraron.

Lo vieron a Troy, estaba mirando un album de fotos de su familia y estaba escuchando musica con un I-pod.

- Hola Troy – Dice muy amablemente Gabriella.

- Hola Gaby – Le contesta – Hola Sharp –

- Hola – Le contesta Sharpay

Troy: - Que hacen? –

Gaby: - Vinimos porque estoy organizando una fiesta junto con Taylor y queríamos invitarte, van todos los muchachos de la escuela –

Sharp: - Toma – y le entrega la invitacion.

Troy: - Gacias Gaby, pero no voy a poder ir –

Sharp: - Por? –

Troy: - Por que tengo que hacer reposo, igual mañana a la mañana me llevan a casa –

Gaby: - Buenoo… ojala que te mejores –

Sharp: - Si, capas te vallamos visitar algun dia –

Troy: - Gracias –

Gaby: -Bueno nos vamos…. Chau Troy – Y lo abraza

- Chau Sharp – Le dice Troy a Sharpay

- Chau – le da un beso en la mejilla

Las dos se van del hospital. Gabriella se va a la mansión de su tio a decorar y a organizar todo junto con Taylor.

Sharpay se va a su casa pensando en Troy y en la situación amorosa de Gabriella – _Situaciones raras_? Ahora le voy a preguntar a mi hermanito… Ja! –

Sharpay llega a su casa. Entra. Estaba todo en silencio.

- Hola! – Grita Sharpay – Ya llegue! -

Escucha que alguien baja las escaleras. Era su hermano.

- Llegaste Sharpay! -

- Si ya se! – Dice irónicamente – No sabes la noticia que tengo para contarte! –

- No, nose... Pero antes, ¿Sabes porque Gabriella tenia esas cajas? –

- Si, que pasa? No te dio a ti? –

- Que cosa no me dio? –

- Esto. – Le muestra la invitacion

- No – Agarra la carta y la lee – No me invito! –

- Como que no TE imvito? – Dice muy desconcertada Sharpay _"Si a Gabriella le gusta Ryan… - _Piensa Sharpay -_ ¿Cómo no lo invitoo?Y si me mintio! Que p…"_ – Ryan la interrumpe

- Deseguro me odia – Dice Ryan muy triste

- No hermanito, esto es injusto! –

- Vas a ir? –

- No, no voy a ir –

- Peroo… -

- No! No voy a ir! Y se acabo! Ademas, Troy no va a ir –

- Encerio? –

- Si, esta muy _quebrado_, Je! Hoy lo fui a visitar y dijo que mañana va a poder ir a su casa –

- Sabes? Tengo una idea –

- Cual? –

- Después te digo… Que era lo que me ivas a contar? –

Sharpay pensaba contarle que Gabriella gustaba de el, pero se dio cuenta de que como no lo habia invitado a su fiesta, le habia mentido – No nada, Ya me olvide! –

- Ok -

- Me dices tu idea? –

- Buenoo, pense que… -

Cuntinuaa…

---

Espero que les aya gustadoo!

Hasta el prox. Capp!!


	7. Chapter 7

- Fantastico! – Dice Sharpay

- Viste que a veces puedo ser muy creativo? – Le responde Ryan

- Si… a veces –

_Sabado! Día de la fiesta! 5:00 am _

En la mancion del Tío de Gabriella…

- Taylor no duermas! – Le dice muy irritada Gabriella

- Ah! Que?! Uy! Je! Me parece que me quede dormida otra vez! – Le dice Taylor muy apenada

- No te duermas mas que a este paso no terminas mas de colgar esas guirnaldas! –

- Como quieres que me apresure si son las 5 de la mañana! A esta hora estaría durmiendo en mi cama! – Sierra los ojos

- Taylor!! –

- Quee?! –

- Basta! Sigue trabajando! –

- Buenoo, Y tu que haces?? –

- Sorpresa – Y se retira de la enorme sala.

_10:00 am_

- Y Taylor ya terminaste?? -

- Mira –

- Wo0oW –

La sala había quedado espectacular. Todo muy decorado y muy limpio. Guirnaldas color rojo y blanco. Las mesas tenían un mantel blanco, liso y muy llamativo. El piso, totalmente reluciente. Había 3 bares en cada esquina de la sala, con una capacidad de 25 personas. Unos cuantos sillones muy cómodos. Y finalmente una araña en el techo hermosísima, y gigantesca.

- Te quedo precioso, me asombra – Le dice Gabriella

- Ja! Todo lo hice yo! Una pregunta Gaby… -

- Si?? –

- Cual es tu sorpresa? –

- Mira… Chicos pasen! – Grita Gabriella, llegan unos mayordomos con la sorpresa de Gabriella – Y traigan una escalera! – Y llegan otros con tres escaleras.

- Me encanta esa sorpresa! –

- Viste! –

- Va ser magnifica esta fiesta! –

- Lastima que no viene Troy –

- No importa! Va estar espectacularr! –

- Tienes razón Tay! Me muero porque sean las 9 de la noche!! –

- Yo tambien! –

- Jaja! – Se rien a duo

_12:00_

En la casa de los Evans

- Ryan despierta! - Grita Sharpay tratando de despertar a su hermano desde la cocina

Ryan estaba en su habitación, despierto, cosa que Sharpay no sabía. No paraba de pensar en Gabriella, tenia miedo de que ella lo odiara. Pero se levanto de la cama, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina a almorzar.

- Ya estoy despierto Sharp -

- Ya me di cuenta, ven siéntate y come – Y le señala una silla.

Ryan se sienta y empieza a comer.

Sharpay toma un poco de jugo de naranja que habia en la mesa y termina de comer y se dirige a la sala a ver televisión.

En cambio Ryan no come mucho, toma un vaso de agua y se va directo a su habitación.

- Bueno, hoy me quedo solo en casa – se dice Ryan. Prende la radio, y se acuesta en su cama. Empieza a mirar el techo. Estaba con _el corazon partido_.

_13:30_

Ryan se levanta de la cama y decide ir a caminar por el patio de su casa. Mientras va bajando la escalera, la ve Sharpay en el sillon comiendo una barra de chocolate.

- Si seguís así y no haces ninguna actividad, te vas a volver una GORRDAA – Le dice Ryan a Sharpay sarcásticamente.

- Cállate estupido! – Y le tira un almohadón del sillon. Pero Ryan lo esquiva y sale a las afueras de su casa.

Empieza a caminar y se encuentra con una plaza, que le trajo muy lindos recuerdos, _su primer beso_. Empezo a recordar a esa chica con cabello liso, marron y sus hermosos ojos marrones. – Ay Ximena – Se dice Ryan – Si no te hubieras mudado a Argentina deseguro no estaría amando a Gabriella –

En ese momento alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Ryan… ¿Qué haces tu aquí? -

- Gabriella?... Estemm… Nada estaba tomando un poco de aire –

- Buenoo, adios me tengo que ir – Y se aleja, Gabriella no podia creer que se habia encontrado con Ryan – Que vergüenza! – Piensa – Deseguro Sharpay le conto de mi fiesta! – Se muerde el labio.

Ryan la ve partir. Pero decide seguirla. Trata de esconderse de ella a si pasaba por desapercibido. Hasta que llega a una enorme mansión. Ryan queda boquiabierto al ver que la mansión era el doble de su casa. En la entrada se encontraba Taylor, sentada en el suelo. Gabriella la ve le dice algo y entran.

Ryan vuelve a su casa.

_19:00_

- Ryan!! – Grita Sharpay – Me voy, nos vemos – Y sale.

- Suerte! – Le grita Ryan

Sharpay, pensando – Ayy! Dios mio! Como reaccionara! Ojala que no estén sus padres! – Mientras pensaba esto, ve a un auto pasar, eran los padres de Troy, que, para su sorpresa, Troy no estaba, eso quería decir que el estaba en su casa SOLO – Que bien! Ahora mi plan… Bah! El de mi hermano… Se puede realizar! –

Pasado 15 min. Sharpay llega a la casa de Troy. Toca la puerta. Se abre.

- Hola Sharpay! Que gusto verte! Que estas haciendo por aquí? -

- Solamente quería pasar un tiempo contigo – Entra a la casa. - Troy… estas mejor? – Le pregunta al ver que tenía un jeso en la pierna.

- Si, pero me dijeron que no voy a poder jugar basketball – Se sienta en un sillón - Toma asiento – Y le señala un lugar en el sillon al lado de el.

Sharpay se sienta.

- Que película te gusta? -

- Nose, me gustan muchas–

-Tengo una, nose si la viste –

- Cual? –

- _High School Musical_, La viste? –

- No, pero me contaron que el protagonista se parece mucho a ti –

- Encerioo? Nunca lo habia pensado –

Troy pone la película en el DVD. Troy le pide a Sharpay que busque un paquete de _PopCorns_ que habia en la cocina y empiezan a ver la película.

_20:00 La Fiesta! _

En casa de los Evans

Ryan estaba muy deprimido. Habia empezado la fiesta. Pero el no estaba invitado. – Ya se! – Se dice a si mismo – Voy a ir a la fiesta –

Se viste y se peina _( Estaba echo un amor_! xD ). – Boina o Sombrero? Mmm, Ninguno; Zapatillas o Zapatos? Zapatillas… All Star? o Joohn Foots? All Satar! – Queria verse muy bien. Esta vez no quería arruinar el momento. – Camisa o remera? Ramera; Manga Larga o Corta? Corta… La azul, la blanca o la gris? Mmm, La gris – Millones de preguntas tenia por la cabeza el Evans. Tantas, que se hicieron las _20:30_.

Ryan, se dirige a la habitación de su hermana. Tenía prohibido el acceso, pero entro de todos modos. Empezó a buscar la invitación de Gabriella por todos lados. Estaba arriba de la mesita de luz. Bajo rápido las escaleras. Miro el reloj: _20:45_. Abrió la puerta de su casa y empezó a correr hasta la casa del tío de Gabriella

Por otra parte en la casa del tío de Gabriella…

Gabriella y Taylor estaban esperando muy pasientes sentadas en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Desde la ventana esperan a que alguien viniera. A las _20:10 _llegan los primeros invitados: Chad, Zeck, Jason y Kelsi.

Entran. Se saludan. Van llegando mas invitados.

Eran las _20:45_, ya había una gran multitud en la mansión.

- Parece que nadie falto – Le susurra Taylor al oído de Gabriella.

- Falta Sharpay y Troy… Y… Ryan… Aunque Troy no podía venir -

- Tienes razón, de todos modos no creo que falten los Evans, a menos que no los hayas invitado… Jeje! –

Entonces Gabriella empezó a pensar en Ryan.

Continuaraa!

Falta un Cap mas y terminoo!

Besos!!

Por si alguien tiene la curiosidad de saber quien es Ximena… Je! Soy yo! Me incluí en el Fic!


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella, entristecida por no haberlo invitado a Ryan, se dirige a hacia una de las cocinas de la gran mansión ( Tenia tres cocinas ). Se queda allí. No podía disfrutar de la fiesta.

_21:00_

Corrió todo lo que pudo, y logro llegar a la gran mansión. Se acerco a ella. Se escuchaba música a todo volumen. Entro a la mansión. Se encontró con un _hall, _había de una enorme cantidad de puertas. Vio una puerta cerca de una escalera. De esa puerta vio salir a una persona, esta subió las escaleras. Ryan decidió seguirla. Los escalones rechinaban, pero la _persona misteriosa_ no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ryan gracias a la música. Al final de la larga subida vio que la persona entraba a una habitación. La puerta de esa habitación había quedado semi-abierta. Las luces de la habitación se prendieron. Ryan se asoma. La persona resulto ser Gabriella. Estaba en un cuarto muy antiguo, el empapelado estaba sucio y había telarañas. Ryan entra al cuarto. La ve a Gabriella en un balcón que daba a un hermoso patio. Ryan pisa una madera del suelo que estaba floja, se escucha un chiñido. Gabriella se da vuelta. Pero en ese momento se apaga la luz. Gabriella asustada empieza a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto. Pero siente que alguien la agarra de la muñeca. Gabriella ve a una persona en frente de ella. Le da un empujón y corre hacia el balcón. La persona iba acercándose a Gabriella lentamente. Pero Gabriella, con ayuda de la luz de la luna, ve una silueta muy familiar.

- Ryan? – Pregunta muy sorprendida.

- Gabriella? –

- Que haces tu aquí? –

No oye respuestas

- Ryan! Contesta! Yo no te he invitado -

- Es que Gaby… yo… -

- Tu que?! –

En casa de Bolton…

- Viste que el protagonista es idéntico a ti? – Le dice Sharpay a Troy

- Tienes razón! Pero yo soy mucho mas guapo –

- Troy… -

- Que pasa Sharp? – La toma de la mano.

Sharpay se pone colorada. – Es que… yo… -

- Espera, antes de que me digas algo - Toma aire – Quieres ser mi novia? -

- Troy! Me lo dices de enserio? –

- Si Sharp! Te Amo! –

- Yo también Troy!! – Y Sharpay lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

_21:15_

- Gaby… -

- Que Ryan! –

Ryan la mira a Gabriella a los ojos. Los dos van acercándose. Estaban nariz con nariz. Hasta que escuchan una explosión.

- Que es eso? - pregunta Ryan.

Gabriella mira su reloj de pulsera y ve que eran las _21:15_.

- Mira en el cielo -

Era la sorpresa de Gabriella, fuegos artificiales de todos colores. Desde el balcón se veían a todos los invitados en el patio viendo el gran espectáculo.

Ryan toma de las manos a Gabriella y sin pensar le da un apasionada beso en los labios.

Era una escena de película. Fuegos artificiales, la luz de la luna, un hermoso paisaje y el tan buscado beso de dos enamorados.

- Me perdonas por todas las _situaciones raras_ que hemos pasado? -

- Si Ryan, Te amo… -

- Yo también -

**Podría decir que viven felices para siempre. **

**Fin**

Como se podrán dar cuenta no soy muy buena escribiendo finales.

Buenoo, hasta mi segundo Fic! Besos!


End file.
